


what'd i miss?

by mongoliabun



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Harry Lives, Missing Scene, Samuel Drake's Microaggressions, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoliabun/pseuds/mongoliabun
Summary: Nate tells Sam about the events that led him to Shambhala - and the certain someone who dragged him into the whole mess in the first place.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Harry Flynn (mentioned), Past Nathan Drake/Harry Flynn
Kudos: 4





	what'd i miss?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely self-indulgent expansion of the dialogue in A Thief's End (Chapter 4: A Normal Life) because I felt robbed they never mentioned Harry by name. And it was a fun exercise in trying my hand at screenplay format. Thanks for reading!

## 

EXT. JAMESON MARINE - NIGHT

SAM

I wanna hear about you, huh?

NATE

Me?

SAM

Yeah.

NATE

What's to tell?

SAM

Well... I called some of the old contacts... They tell me some pretty crazy-ass stories...

NATE

Jesus... What crazy stories?

SAM

Gut-shot, hanging from a derailed train in the Himalayas?

NATE

Yeah. That, ah... that actually happened. You'll never believe who shot me, either.

SAM shifts closer to NATE on the bench.

SAM

Well? Come on, Nathan, don't leave me in suspense.

NATE

Alright. You remember that asshole friend of yours?

SAM

Oh, you mean the only real friend I ever had not including my kid brother? That asshole friend?

NATE

(sighing)

Yes, Sam, that asshole friend.

SAM

(disbelieving)

He _shot_ you. Harry Flynn.

NATE

The one and only. You really know how to pick 'em, Sam.

SAM

(scoffing)

I'm gonna kill him. After we're done here? I'm gonna kill him.

(beat)

How'd you get involved with him, anyway? I thought you hated him.

NATE

I did -- I, I _do_. But there was a time... after you were gone... he, he grew on me.

SAM gives NATE a lengthy look, suspicious.

SAM

He _grew_ on you? What, you two actually became friends?

NATE looks at SAM nervously, considering his options -- there's no good way to tell your brother you hooked up with his best friend. He worries at his lower lip.

NATE

(hesitating)

Something like that...

SAM

Oh... 

SAM takes a moment to process this revelation. He's always been able to read NATE like an open book.

SAM (CONT'D)

So more than friends.

NATE

What? 

(raising a hand defensively)

No, no, no, Sam, it wasn't like that.

SAM

(gesturing)

Oh, no, it _was_ like that. It's written all over your face, Nathan.

NATE

Okay, okay. Fine. You're right. It was -- it was _one_ time.

SAM

Uh huh. One time? I know I've missed a lot being presumed dead and all, but I never miss when my baby brother is lying to me. Though... I gotta say, I always knew you were a little bit queer, Nathan.

NATE

(blanching)

I _really_ don't think you're allowed to say shit like that anymore, Sam.

SAM

Well, whatever, "one time" my ass. You know how many times I told Harry I'd end him if he even thought about you like that?

NATE

I can imagine.

SAM

Yeah, no wonder he waited until he thought I was dead. Unbelievable.

SAM shakes his head in disgust and disbelief, taking a drag of his cigarette, though right about now he could go for a strong drink. He exhales toward the night sky before glancing back at NATE, one eyebrow raised curiously.

SAM (CONT'D)

You two ever get serious?

NATE

What? No. Hell no, it was just -- it was kind of a whole... on and off... thing.

(gesturing)

You know what he's like.

SAM

Uh, yeah. Only key difference is _I_ never felt the urge to blow him.

NATE

(rolling his eyes)

Come on, never even thought about it?

SAM

(grinning)

Now, _that_ would make me a sinner, Nathan. You take me for a sinner?

NATE

(laughing)

Oh, right, I forgot. _You're_ the saint among us.

SAM

Damn right I am. So...

(taking another drag)

How did you go from that to, uh...

SAM holds out his hand, pointing it at NATE in the shape of a gun. He makes a shooting noise and cocks his hand back.

NATE stares at SAM wearily. He sighs, shaking his head before continuing the tale.

NATE

Well, a few years back, he roped me into, uh, breaking into this Turkish museum to steal this oil lamp.

SAM

An oil lamp?

NATE

It was an artefact from _Marco Polo's_ lost treasure fleet.

SAM

(in awe)

Kublai Khan's treasure... And you're telling me _Harry_ got you in on this job?

NATE

Yeah. Believe me, I was as surprised as you are. Turned out, he was working for this crazy Serbian war criminal, Lazarevic. Nearly got us all killed.

SAM

Sounds like him. But what the hell did you do to piss him off so bad?

NATE

Hey, _he_ got me thrown in jail first. Payback's a bitch.

SAM

Ah... So he double crossed you, you double crossed him, and round and around we go.

NATE

Yeah, and when I realized there was a whole hell of a lot more on those ships than just treasure, that's when it started to get complicated. The Cintamani Stone Lazarevic was after was never _just_ a stone. It was the sap from the Tree of Life. Untold power.

SAM

Jesus. And lemme guess... Harry didn't have a fucking clue about any of it until it was too late.

NATE

(laughing wearily)

Not a single one. At least, not until Lazarevic handed him a grenade and left for the Tree of Life without him. Flynn nearly blew us all up. If Chloe hadn't been there to help with Elena... I don't know if we would have made it out of Shambhala alive.

SAM

With Harry?

NATE

(appalled)

Yes, _with_ Harry. 

SAM

What? Just checking. If he shot _me_ , I might have left him there. Karma.

NATE

(snorting)

Some saint. 

(beat)

I mean, I did consider it. Leaving him there.

SAM

You did not.

NATE

I did! You weren't even there, you don't know.

SAM laughs and waves a hand, both dismissive and urging NATE to tell him more about his adventures. 

SAM

Yeah, alright, come on. Don't hold out on me, Nathan. What's next?

## 


End file.
